powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omuni
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' at the end of your message so I know who to respond to! Omuni (talk) 04:27, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I am currently working on two powers other than the Tactile versions of Empathy and Mind Control, and I just want to say I appreciate the input. Kusarigama (talk) 05:32, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Luis 109 Lincoln Its okay if you didn’t give an edit summary. Because I understand. Unlike some people I know or knew who didn’t understand at all. They still don’t. But at least you tried and that’s what counts. It still does too. Greetings. Hope you are well. I had an idea about a power to make: Chakra Manipulation. It could be considered either a Variation or Source for Aura Manipulation. AM is the manipulation of the subtle, personal energy that emanates from a person's body. Chakras are the points in the body where the energy can flow. This is a physical point-based energy power where one controls the wells of power that exist in a person. It would be inherently connected to AM while still being its own power. This sound good to you? Just checking. Kusarigama (talk) 02:17, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Hey, Omuni, how are these? Attack Replication: The ability to replicate the attack abilities of others. Defense Replication: The ability to replicate the defense abilities of others. Bodily Position Manipulation: The ability to manipulate bodily positions, postures and bodily configurations. Inter-Multiversal Manipulation: The ability to manipulate crossover events, whether between universes in a multiverses or between multiverses as if they were part of a bigger multiverse. For example, manipulating the possible and probable events of a crossover between two universes in the same multiverses, alternate selves and all, or two multiverses like, say, the Marvel Comics and DC Comics multiverses as if they were part of the same multiverse, manipulating the possible events that make up "separate universes" in such "multiverses", if you know what I mean. Aversion Negation: The ability to negate aversions. Related to Aversion. Affinity Negation: The ability to negate affinities or empowerments. Definition Inducement: The ability to induce definitions onto words or something else. Definition Removal: The ability to remove definitions from anything. Unipedalism: The ability to move using one leg or hand instead of two. Enhanced Repositioning: The ability to reposition oneself and the body parts of oneself better than others. Directional Dash: The ability to dash and change direction or multiple directions at the same time. Cosmic Immunity: The ability to be immune to any cosmic powers or anything cosmos related. Tension: The ability to cause objects to stretch. Opposite of Compression. Swimming Negation: The ability to negate a living being's swimming abilities. Prehensile Legs: The ability to use one's legs, but not feet, to manipulate or grasp objects. Prehensile Arms: The ability to use one's arm, but not hands, to manipulate or grasp objects. Feign Sleep: The ability to fake being asleep, kinda like Feign Unconsciousness. Otherness Inducement: The ability to induce otherness, or uniqueness onto something. Sub-power of Otherness Manipulation. Otherness Removal: The ability to remove what makes something unique. Sub-power of Otherness Manipulation. Reaction Inducement: The ability to induce reactions of any kind onto anything, such as mental, chemical, physical and other kinds of reactions. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:56, January 23, 2020 (UTC)